Broken
by Tiftaf02387
Summary: Songfick- Broken, by Lifehouse


A blonde hair boy laid his head down on his cream white pillow, in sadness. He faced his window in his dark room and looked at the shinning room. Then he closed his ocean blue eyes to sleep, and avoid tears. He couldn't tell what time it was and that helped because he didn't want to know, and he didn't want time to come, when he had to go to _that place of hell_.

'_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
>Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time<br>I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts  
>I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out'<em>

The next morning the blondie open his eyes wide to the sound on his alarm clock. He slowly got out of bed, with the sun shining through the window; he wished it was cloudy and rainy… not _sonny_. He walked to his closet to pick out his close he would be wearing today. The day he didn't think that would come forever.

After slowly getting ready, he looked in the mirror at himself. He was looking back at a stranger, dressed in a white shirt and the black dress shirt unbuttoned over it, with long black pants, and black shoes. He looked like he could crack any minute.

'I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
>With a broken heart that's still beating<br>In the pain, there is healing  
>In your name I find meaning<br>So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
>I'm barely holdin' on to you' <p>

Flash back-

He walked into a hospital room uneasy, and there laid a weak woman with brown hair and slightly shut brown eyes. He walked up to her, and grabbed her hand. Tears covered his eyes, and made the room foggy. He mouthed "I love you," because nothing came out but a squek. She was dying by the minute. He sat there and bagged her not to leave.

-End of flash back.

He found himself still looking hopeless at himself. He everything reminded him of her, but he knew she would not want her to be depressed the rest of his life.

'The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
>I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead<br>I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
>That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life'<p>

Sadly he walked out of his house and into his car. He turned the car on and drove down the road. All the radio had was happy songs. He was falling apart by the minute, of each happy word of the song. He was surprised his heart hasn't stopped yet.

'I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
>with a broken heart that's still beating<br>In the pain (in the pain), is there healing  
>In your name (in your name) I find meaning<br>So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),

I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),

I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')  
>I'm barely holdin' on to you'<p>

He pulled up to a church and got out. He knew he couldn't end anything for him, because she would not want him too, one bit. He walked up the steps and reached the church doors. He opens them to find many people in the pews. He walked to the closet one near him and the fares in back.

'I'm hangin' on another day  
>Just to see what you throw my way<br>And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
>You said that I will be OK'<p>

After some speeches, it was his turn. He walked up to the podium slackly. He stopped and looked down at the floor than started.

"I- I don't know what to say. She was everything to me. And I can't deny that; she didn't know… really know one did, tell now. We used to fight, but it was our highlight of the day, it was enjoyment. I- I loved her," he paused for a moment. Then finished his speech, "that's all," He then walked off and leaved the church.

It was starting to get dark, and it was pouring out, just as he wished. He went in his car and drove off down the high way.

'The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
>I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home<p>

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
>with a broken heart that's still beating<br>In the pain(In the pain) there is healing  
>In your name I find meaning<br>So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
>I'm barely holdin' on to you' <p>

He was crying so hard, ten minutes later. He wasn't paying attention; tell he collided with a truck.

'I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
>I'm barely holdin' on to you'<p> 


End file.
